


Heart Pirates Chat Fic

by BlueFlameBird



Series: Chat fics [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mild Language, This is what happens when you have 20 people in your crew law, and unknown crew will be ocs, but in the one piece world, chat fic, genuine chaos, i havent decided yet, i might do my own thing with lesser known crew, lots of characters will be mentioned in passing, slight lawlu because i cant help myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: Penguin and Shachi decide to make a chat for the Heart Pirates. Law has a headache.
Relationships: Bepo & Penguin & Shachi, Bepo & Penguin & Shachi & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Bepo & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Penguin/Shachi (One Piece)
Series: Chat fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722871
Comments: 21
Kudos: 86





	1. Creating the Chat

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this fic will center around Penguin, Shachi and mostly Bepo. Other characters will be mentioned. I tried to keep the chat names as straightforward as possible. And i definitely had fun creating names for all the unknown members. 
> 
> HappyFeet: Penguin  
> Shachacha: Shachi  
> MinkBepo: Bepo  
> SurgeonOfDeath: Law  
> Girl Power: Ikkaku  
> JeanBart: JeanBart  
> SeaUrchinSupreme: Uni  
> CliconeTheCyclone: Clicone
> 
> yeah. enjoy~

**_\--- > HappyFeet_ ** **signed on**

**_\--- > HappyFeet_ ** **added** **_Shachaha, MinkBepo, JeanBart, SurgeonOfDeath, GirlPower_ ** **and 15 others to the chat**

**_HappyFeet_ ** **named the chat** **_Heart Pirates_ **

_ HappyFeet: _ :)

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ What the fuck is this

**< \--- ** **_SurgeonOfDeath_ ** **left the chat**

_ HappyFeet: _ :( aww

**\--- > ** **_MinkBepo_ ** **added** **_SurgeonOfDeath_ ** **to the chat**

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Explain

_ Shachacha: _ Wow, I can feel your glare through the screen

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Good

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Explain. 

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Now.

_ HappyFeet: _ Since you KEEP ABANDONING US FOR MUGIWARA

_ HappyFeet: _ I decided to make a chat so we can all stay in touch :)

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ We have an alliance, it’s not like I enjoy being around him

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ This is ridiculous

_ HappyFeet: _ Oh come on, please captain :(

_ Shachacha: _ :( Please

_Shachacha:_ _@Everyone_

_ HappyFeet:  _ Uh oh

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ ...

_ JeanBart: _ Captain I think this is a good idea 

_ GirlPower: _ CAPTAIN PLEASE 

_ SeaUrchinSupreme: _ Please :(

_ CliconetheCyclone: _ Captain! 

_ Wolfy: _ Captain D:

_ InsertAquaticJokeHere: _ We won’t annoy you D:

_ DangerousCook: _ I’ll make your favorite dish if you agree :)

_ RightyTighty: _ Captain D:

_ SnowLeopard: _ D:

_ ShanksMissingArm: _ We swear we won't annoy you :(

_ SealKing: _ First the introduction, now this :(

_ AntarticTurd: _ Captain pls :(

_ WhitebeardsBeard: _ Captn! 

_ PolarTangsBitch: _ We will not be swindled again!

_ SwordsAreScary: _ I feel like this is going to backfire...

_ IceIceBaby: _ Captain we barely see you these days!

_ OrcaOfTheSea: _ Let’s all give him the puppy eyes!

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ No

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ It’s a waste of time

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ You’ll just flood the chat with memes

_ HappyFeet: _ ...but funny memes!

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ ...

_ Shachacha: _ Should’ve known it was going to take some convincing

_Shachacha:_ _@MinkBepo_ , you’re up

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Stop giving me the puppy eyes, it won’t work 

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ …

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Fine. 

_ HappyFeet: _ HOW THE FUCK-

_ Shachacha: _ I told you we should’ve went with this first 

_ HappyFeet: _ WHY 

_ MinkBepo: _ I told you guys, Minks are best 

_ MinkBepo: _ I’m sorry D:

_ HappyFeet: _ Stop apologizing!

_ Shachacha: _ We should’ve known you would always be the favorite…

**_MinkBepo_ ** **changed his name to** **_CaptainsFavorite_ **

**_CaptainsFavorite_ ** **changed the chat name to** **_Bepo and his Bitches_ **

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ I care about you all equally

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Bepo

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ And all you not-Bepos

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ :D

_ Shachacha: _ Ouch D:

_ HappyFeet: _ At least we have each other :(

_ Shachacha: _ :) 


	2. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin and Shachi get on Law's nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick reminder on screen names  
> HappyFeet: Penguin  
> Shachacha: Shachi  
> SurgeonOfDeath: Law  
> GirlPower: Ikkaku  
> CaptainsFavorite: Bepo

_HappyFeet:_ _DarkHoodKermit.jpg_

_ HappyFeet: _ Me telling myself to prank our captain

_ GirlPower: _ Do you have a death wish 

_ Shachacha: _ The captain loves us, he wouldn’t actually kill us!

_ HappyFeet: _ Yeah, just threaten us!

_ Shachacha: _ And glare…

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ I already found your little prank

_ HappyFeet: _ Uh oh

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ You replaced all of my medical instruments 

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ With bread

_ HappyFeet: SurprisedPikachu.jpg _

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ You know what

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Maybe this group chat isn’t too bad

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ I can share when I decide to cut off your hands! 

_ HappyFeet: _ You will never find me captain

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ He’s in Shachi’s room

_ HappyFeet: _ BEPO YOU TRAITOR

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ IM SORRY D:

_ Shachacha: _ How did you even know?!

_ GirlPower: _ We aren’t stupid you know

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ You two are literally always together

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ It’s obvious

_ HappyFeet: _ ...we don’t know what you’re talking about

_ HappyFeet: _ WAIT SHACHI LET ME BACK IN

_ HappyFeet: _ WHY’D YOU KICK ME OUT

_ HappyFeet: _ Fuck the captains here HELPewdfrtgyu

_ Shachacha: _ ...I feel kind of bad now 

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ Don’t be. He’s the one who asked for it 

_ GirlPower: _ ...what did the captain do to him

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ I cut off his hands. 

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ He’ll be fine like that for a while 

_ Shachacha: _ Captain, please have mercy on him, he’s useless now

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Fine. 

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Keep a leash on your boyfriend 

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ I have enough to deal with thanks to our alliance with Mugiwara-ya

_ Shachacha: _ Will do 

_ HappyFeet: _ HAH! This will only make me stronger! 

_ HappyFeet: _ and the prank was YOUR idea Shachi!

_ Shachacha: _ SHHH I DONT WANT TO BE PUNISHED TOO 

_ Shachacha: _ I DIDNT DO ANYTHING

_ HappyFeet: _ YOU PLANTED THE SEEDS OF CHAOS 

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ …

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Give me my things back and I won’t punish you, Shachi-ya

_ Shachacha _ : Done

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Thank you

_ GirlPower: _ Wow, I haven’t seen him move that fast in a long time

_ Shachacha: _ I love my life, thank you

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ WHY DO MY SCALPELS HAVE PAINT ON THEM

_ HappyFeet: _ IT WASN’T ME

_ Shachacha: _ ...

_ Shachacha: run.mp5 _


	3. Save Bepo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bepo gets separated from the crew. 
> 
> And Law has a headache again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im very tempted to make a separate chat fic with luffy in it because i want to add him but i *cant*.

_ JeanBart: _ Guys, hurry back to the ship!

_ GirlPower: _ Wait, Bepo is missing!

_ HappyFeet: _ BEPO WHERE ARE YOU

_ HappyFeet: _ @CaptainsFavorite

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ What did you idiots do now

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Why are there marines everywhere

_ Shachacha: _ I swear captain, we didn’t do anything

_ HappyFeet: _ Yeah we were following the plan!

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ ...so something went wrong and it’s not because of you two?

_ Shachacha: _ I know, I’m scared too

_ HappyFeet: _ I feel like we’ve been out done

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Is everyone accounted for?

_ HappyFeet: _ We’re still missing Bepo

_ Shachacha: _ I’m honestly getting worried, he’s usually the first one on the ship

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ Guys…

_ HappyFeet: _ THERE YOU ARE

_ Shachacha: _ WHERE ARE YOU 

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ I’m sorry…

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ I tried to hide

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Hide where? 

_ Shachacha: _ ...you’re on the marine ship, aren’t you

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ ...yes

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ I’m sorry D:

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Why am I not surprised

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Hang on, Shachi-ya, Penguin-ya and I are on our way

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Everyone else get ready to set sail

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ Thank you captain D:

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ Also, Mugiwara is here for some reason. He says hi

_ Shachacha: _ Hey it’s a double date now! :D

_ HappyFeet: _ A rescue mission double date! 

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ ...I already have a headache


	4. Shachi's orca hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because it's too cute not to make a comment on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided this fic didnt have enough Penchi. Here's a little more, to Law's annoyance. suggestive theme is suggestive

_ Shachacha: orcahat.jpg _

_ Shachacha: _ what do you guys think? I got it from the last island

_ HappyFeet: _ :O

_ HappyFeet: _ Who is that handsome man wearing it?

_ HappyFeet: _ My heart can’t handle this amount of handsome!

_ HappyFeet: _ I need a doctor!

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Well I didn’t think you could look dumber but here we are

_ HappyFeet: _ Captain, you’re just jealous because you only have one hat

_ Shachacha: _ two actually, he still has the hat from when he was like 12

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ ...I told you that in confidence!

_ Shachacha: _ That’s what you get for disrespecting my hat!

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ That hat is cute but not as cute as me

_ HappyFeet: _ They’re all jealous, babe

_ Shachacha: _ Well this hat is here to stay

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ …

_ Shachacha: _ CAPTAIN NO MY HAT PLEASE

_ Shachacha: _ I PAID ALMOST 600 BELI FOR THAT

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Why the hell would you pay so much?

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Penguin, don’t enable his spending habits.

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ I think I need to put someone else in charge of money

_SurgeonOfDeath:_ _@GirlPower_. Ikkaku, you are now in charge of our budget. 

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Don’t let those two idiots near anything unless they run it by me first

_ GirlPower: _ You see what you idiots did? Now I have more work to do

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ ...

_ GirlPower: _ I mean, of course Captain! Whatever you say

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ I thought so

_ Shachacha: _ ;-; hat…

_ HappyFeet: _ Check your bed ;)

_ HappyFeet: _ Wow, I literally have been pushed aside for a hat

_ Shachacha: _ You like the way I look in this hat

_ HappyFeet: _ I do 

_ Shachacha: _ ...only this hat ;)

_ HappyFeet: _ …

**_\--- >HappyFeet _ ** **signed off**

**_\--- >Shachacha _ ** **signed off**

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ That’s way more than I ever needed to know 

_ GirlPower: _ ...but you’re our doctor

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ …

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ I've had enough of today


	5. The betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin makes a mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS THIS MISTAKE PENGUIN MADE. well read and find out. also law because i love him. also a splash of lawlu. also suggestive themes are suggestive. 
> 
> dont worry they make up at the end 
> 
> but at a price

_ Shachacha: _ I hate you

_ HappyFeet: _ Babe please D:

_ Shachacha: _ No, don't talk to me. 

_ Shachacha: _ I hate you!

_ Shachacha: _ You betrayed me!

_ Shachacha: _ After all we've been through!

_ Shachacha: _ How could you!

_ HappyFeet: _ I swear I didn't know!

_ HappyFeet: _ It was an accident

_ HappyFeet: _ You know I would never do it on purpose

_ Shachacha: _ LIAR!

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Don't mistake this as me caring

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ But what the fuck

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ You two have been yelling at each other all day 

_ JeanBart: _ Penguin ate Shachi's cookies

_ HappyFeet: _ AND HE'S REALLY SORRY

_ Shachacha: _ I DON'T CARE

_ Shachacha: _ YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL DAY TO EAT THOSE

_ Shachacha: _ I WAS EVEN GOING TO SHARE!

_ Shachacha: _ But no

_ Shachacha: _ You had to be greedy and EAT ALL OF THEM

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ ...

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Why do I understand this feeling so well

_ HappyFeet: _ Your boyfriend is the king of greedy

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Mugiwara-ya isn’t my boyfriend!

_ HappyFeet: _ I never said mugiwara specifically tho ;) 

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ We were talking about your betrayal and cookie theft 

_ Shachacha: _ See even the captain agrees!

_ HappyFeet: _ I swear I'll buy you more cookies! 

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ The next island is 3 days away still

_ HappyFeet: _ Bepo!

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ I'm sorry D:

_ Shachacha: _ That's 3 days of no sex 

_ HappyFeet: _ Babe pls...

_ Shachacha: _ Not until I've gotten my cookies!

_ JeanBart: _ You can always bake some

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ No

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ I don't need you blowing up the submarine 

_ HappyFeet: _ PLEASE CAPTAIN ITS A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Your sex life means absolutely nothing to me 

_ HappyFeet: _ I have no allies here

_ Shachacha: _ Nope

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ Pretty much 

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ I'm the captain after all 

_ HappyFeet: _ D: 

_ Shachacha: _ I've never felt more betrayed 

_ HappyFeet: _ I have an idea that will help you forgive me!

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Oh no...

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ What the hell was that explosion?!

_ JeanBart: _ ...it came from the kitchen

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ I think Penguin was trying to bake cookies 

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Penguin-ya

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ What 

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Did

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ You

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Do

_ HappyFeet: _ ...surprise? 

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ I TOLD YOU NOT TO BLOW ANYTHING UP

_ HappyFeet: _ It was an emergency 

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ ...

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ you do realize if this submarine sinks 

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ I go down with it

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ And I will make damn sure I bring you down with me

_ HappyFeet: _ ...want a cookie?

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ ...

_ JeanBart: _ ...should I just ignore that cry for help?

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ Yes

_ Shachacha: _ Yes 

_ HappyFeet: _ D: you guys are so mean

_ Shachacha: _ Don't mess with my cookies then 

_ HappyFeet: _ I'm sorry...

_ Shachacha: _ also these cookies taste terrible

_ Shachacha: _ ...but I guess I forgive you

_ Shachacha: _ Especially since the captain already punished you 

_ HappyFeet: _ :D

_ Shachacha: _ You will get no mercy next time tho 

_ HappyFeet: _ YES SIR 

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ ... 

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ Stop using me to settle your marital disputes 


	6. Some days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which law just isnt feeling it. Lucky he has a great crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I feel blah too.

_ HappyFeet: _ Are we still on course?

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ Yes. So far so good. No marines either.

_ HappyFeet: _ Alright and our supplies?

_ GirlPower: _ We should be fine until the next island. 

_ Shachacha: _ What about food wise?

_ JeanBart: _ We’re running low on meat but we can make due with some seaking. we still have rice. I have uni fishing right now. 

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ Has he eaten yet?

_ Shachacha: _ I just made him eat some soup. 

_ HappyFeet: _ ok, so far so good

_ GirlPower: _ What's going on?

_ HappyFeet: _ The captain is feeling kind of down. He's barely been getting rest. 

_ Shachacha: _ Sometimes he has really difficult days. 

_ HappyFeet: _ But were here if he needs anything

_ Shachacha: _ Even if he complains about it 

_ CaptainsFavorite: _ Alright. If anything goes wrong we can fix it without bothering him right now

_ Shachacha: _ Yep

_ HappyFeet: _ That's the plan!

*several hours later*

_ SurgeonOfDeath: _ ...thank you guys


End file.
